Talk:Battle of the Astronomy Tower
number of deatheaters I was rereading this battle and noticed that after Yaxley and Greyback are defeated that Ginny Ron McGonagall Lupin and Tonks were each battling a death eater since Amycus Alceto and Rowle are said to be fighting Ginny McGonagall and Tonk leaves Ron and Lupin fighting ?. ( 19:31, 29 November 2008 (UTC)) I agree to... 8 Death Eaters + Fenrir.. In the book, we can see 5 DE, where are the other three?? I don't know, why they put Bellatrix in the movie??? I think Bellatrix was in that scene because she is awesome (who doesn't want more Bellatrix?), and with films it's harder to keep track of lots of small characters so they give more more work to the ones everyone knows. Does anyone know who the forth DE in the book was, the one Harry knocked out? Battle of Hogwarts Should it now perhaps be pointed out that, between HBP and DH, this battle was sometimes known as The Battle of Hogwarts, and, since DH, has sometimes been called The First Battle of Hogwarts? DBD 22:49, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Isn't "The Battle of Hogwarts" a more fitting term? --Devil's Snare 22:18, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :Not since the Battle of Hogwarts was officially named in the books as the final battle and not this one. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 22:34, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Exact Date? Do we have an exact date of this Battle (so it would be Albus Dumbledore's deathday as well). It would be good to get a date for here and in Albus' page. Ryan-McCulloch 19:31, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Deathly Hallows David Yates has announced that the Battle Of The Astronomy Tower will be in Part One of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows . Evanna Lynch, Bonnie Wright and Matthew Lewis are all confirmed to be in the scene. Also, the four heads of houses, Maggie Smith, Jim Broadbent, Miriam Margolyes, and Warwick Davis are confirmed to be there. Source? It doesn´t make any sense.-Rodolphus 15:15, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Severus Snape is listed twice and one of the times it says "secretly". I'll reread the passage, but I don't believe there is any reason for the double mention or the secretly. :He is listed twice, because while he was overtly acting for the DEs, he was secretly carrying out a plan under Dumbledore's orders. Also, please remember to sign your posts. --JKoch (Owl Me!) 20:16, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Merge I think that this page should be merged with the battle of the astronomy tower because they basiclly tell the same story. Abranon 21:33, November 6, 2011 (UTC) :Ummm.... This is the Battle of the Astronomy Tower article. -Shorty1982 23:22, November 6, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry i mean Second Skirmish at the Horcrux Cave Abranon 09:54, November 7, 2011 (UTC) The Background - Snape's allegiance and Albus Dumbledore being cursed by the ring In the background, it doesn't make it clear that Dumbledore had planned his death with Snape due to being cursed by the ring. I think there should be one sub section that explains (under background) that explains that. Abranon 13:34, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Date of the Battle I don't think that it happened on June 30. That is the last day of June. McGonagall said that they could have them back home on the Hogwart's Express the night day. There is never a mention of the Hogwart's school year continuing into July, so it would Have to be the last day anyway. (Several times Harry comments on having a 2 month break that ends of September 1). I know the current cannon source is the expiration of the 31 days. The 31 days may have been up, but they couldn't find Harry. His location had been hidden purposely. Also, Dumbledore's will and possession may not have been collected until the 30th. I think that Late June or just June would be better than the 30. I just read through the book and there can't have been more than 2 months that occur between Dumbledore and Harry's discussion of Horcruxes (April 22) and Dumbledore's Death (Stated as June 30). Just something to consider. :No. It doesn't matter if you don't think it makes logical sense. The hard facts are that Dumbledore died, and thus this battle took place, thirty-one days before Harry's seventeenth birthday, or 30 June, 1997. This is an irrefutable fact. -- 1337star (Drop me a line!) 18:22, June 8, 2012 (UTC) ::This user actually does make some valid points. However, this has already been discussed (see here), and it was decided that the June 30th would be accepted as canon unless/until contradicted by any new developments or releases of information. - Nick O'Demus 14:27, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Result I'm slightly confused by the reason for listing it as a "Death Eater tactical victory" and "Order strategic victory through Snape". Okay, Snape was acting under Dumbledore's orders but it's hard to see how his actions count as any sort of victory, since Voldemort already trusted him so it doesn't really give them any additional strategic advantage. Also, a tactical victory is normally given to the side that holds the field of battle and the Death Eaters were the ones who retreated. I'd list it as an Order tactical victory and Death Eater operational victory (since they achieved their main aim of killing Dumbledore). Skteosk (talk) 12:57, March 15, 2014 (UTC) Main Photo I think that the main photo should rather be from the book, and, the current image does not show actual combatants, and the current image just shows the outside of hogwarts during the battle. Current image: Image to be voted on: Can users please vote on this? ''yechezkelb'' (talk) 19:27, July 29, 2018 (UTC)